


一生自分のに。// Always mine.

by orphan_account



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, X JAPAN
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Other Jrock/Visual Kei Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At a party in Tokyo, Hyde meets a man that he’d unexpectedly spend the rest of his life with.
Relationships: Hyde (L'arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS)/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	一生自分のに。// Always mine.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes, I apologise, as I was drunk during half the writing time of this.
> 
> -Note-   
> I'm typing this (2020-11-11) and I'm about to orphan this work. Reason being, I don't like it, I actually hate it. It made me cringe when I reread it. So I chose to orphan it because I'd be to embarrassed for anyone to know that it was me who wrote it. I hate this story, but maybe someone would like it, just not me.

_**1993 September** _

Hyde walked through the doors.Where to?He had arrived at a high-class party in Tokyo that was specifically for actors or musicians, and other celebrities.The building he'd entered had a really nice conditioning, his long hair slightly blew, but it was just enough that it wouldn't feel cold.Hyde walked around the room, the room hadn't been very full yet, but it was a huge room so it would take awhile.As he had heard, Tetsuya, Sakura, and Ken had already arrived.He just hadn't found them yet.

After walking around for a little bit, he had suddenly felt something on his shoulder, it was that someone had grabbed him.Startled, he turned around to see who it was.It was thankfully just Tetsuya, "Tetsu you scared me" Hyde jokingly told him."Sorry, I just wanted to," he (unseriously) apologised, "Ken is already here, but I guess Sakura decided to be late!Come on!" Tetsuya suggested as he grabbed Hyde's arm.And before Hyde knew it, Tetsuya was dragging him through a crowd of people just because he assumes he knows where he's going.

After a little bit, a few minutes of Tetsuya pretenending he's 100% not lost at all, the two had finaly found Ken."Hey Hyde how are you doing?" Ken asked, as soon as he noticed Tetsuya had brought Hyde back."I'm good, what about-" just as Hyde was about to say something, Ken interiupted him, "Woah HYDE! It's so weird seeing you in a tuxedo!I'm so used to seeing you wear sheet dresses!" He commented, as he looked at Hyde amazed."Well I don't want someone here to think I'm a girl, I know I'm beautiful" Hyde joked, though he knew that it was true and that that could actually happen. 

Tetsuya's gaze soon fell onto Hyde, "I'm gonna get some drinks, do you wanna come too, Hyde?" He asked."Yeah sure-" Hyde barely answered before Tetsuya suddenly grabbed his arm and began dragging him through a crowd of people as he ran.Nobody seemed to notice him, people only noticed Tetsuya... probably because Hyde was too short to be noticed.After Hyde nearly constantly tripping and falling onto Tetsuya for almost 2 minutes straight, the two had finally gotten to the bar."What would you like?" The bartender asked."I'd like a martini" Hyde ordered, as he soon sat down, while getting out his wallet."That'll be 1000 yen" Hyde soon got out the money and paid, "Keep the change." Hyde asked of."I'll have it in a minute!" The bartender told him. 

After a few moments, Tetsuya sat down next to him at the bar."So, Hyde, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Tetsuya asked. Hyde looked at Tetsuya confused, as he wondered why Tetsuya would be asking this question now."No, not yet" Hyde answered in monotone."You should at least try to get one!But maybe it's because you look so innocent they'll all think you're some young virgin lady." Tetsuya commented."I look like a virgin?" Hyde questioned.Tetsuya nodded his head, "Well you know... Those sheet dresses you wear, your long hair, the look in your eyes.You look so innocent, totally like a virgin!You'll probably still be a virgin when you're 50!" Tetsuya joked.

"I'm not even a virgin!" Hyde insisted, though he was actually telling the truth.Soon, a look of shock appeared on Tetsuya's face, "EHHHH!?You're not a virgin!? Who was it?!" Tetsuya asked, shocked."It- it was Minako Honda."Hyde confessed.Tetsuya became even more shocked, "Minako Honda!?Are you serious!?She's so sexy.. but a little too old for my taste.Good for you, though." Tetsuya admitted.Hyde rolled his eyes, "Of course Minako is too old for you.Don't think I didn't notice, I know that you only like girls that are young enough to be your granddaughter."Hyde confessed about knowing Tetsuya's "secret" he'd failed to hide."My granddaughter!?I'm only 23!Of course I wouldn't like girls that young!"Tetsuya insisted.

Just as Hyde was about to speak, the bartender set his and Tetsuya's drinks down onto the table in front of them. "Thank you" Hyde told him as he grabbed the drink."Anyway, Tetsu, no matter what you tell me you can not convince me anything other than that you only like young girls"Hyde mentioned as he took a sip from his drink.Tetsuya then looked Hyde in the eyes, "Well, Hyde, what type of girls do youlike?Ladies that are at least 20 years older than you?" Tetsuya asked, though he was serious about this since he couldn't understand how Hyde could sleep with a girl who's so close to his age.Though Minako is 2 years older than him.Hyde took another sip of his Martini, "It's good that Minako is so close to my age, at least I'm not a pedophile." Hyde joked.Tetsuya just laughed, "Yeah, Minako's the pedophile." Tetsuya commented as Hyde took the last sip of his drink, "I'm gonna go and talk to Ken again" Hyde told him as he began to walk away.

After walking through a crowd, Hyde had found Ken again.Hyde had also noticed Sakura had arrived."Hey, sorry I went with Tetsu to get a drink" he apologised to Ken. Sakura immediately noticed him, "Hey Hyde!You look so weird in that suit" Sakura mentioned before leaning in to give Hyde a hug.Hyde hugged him back, but he soon became uncomfortable as Sakura lifted him up, "Sakura!" He complained, which resulted in Sakura immediately putting him down."Sorry, I just missed you" Sakura apologised.Hyde rolled his eyes, "You just saw me yesterday at practice."Sakura jokingly acted upset, "Why do you always reject me?"He asked disappointedly, though he had always been joking whenever he 'flirted' with Hyde."For obvious reasons, because when you 'flirt with me' you're not serious about it." He answered. 

Hyde soon felt that he was beginning to lose focus on Sakura, as he felt eyes on him.Someone was staring at him.He was starting to become uncomfortable from it, as it was making him lose focus on other things around him.He tried his best to pay attention to whatever Sakura was telling him, but he just couldn't.After a few moments, Hyde finally decided to look in the direction someone was staring at him from.Nothing.He no longer felt like somebody was staring at him.He wondered if he had just imagined it or if someone had actually been staring at him and had just looked away as soon as he turned around. 

"Hyde" Sakura started as he tapped Hyde's shoulder.Hyde flinched, "Hm?"Sakura just sighed, "Were you even paying attention to anything that I just said?!" Sakura asked, in frustration."No," Hyde shamelessly admitted. "I got distracted because someone was staring at me"He explained.Sakura just laughed, "It was just someone trying to figure out whether you're a boy or girl." He jokingly told Hyde.Hyde playfully hit Sakura, though he obviously wasn't intending anything rude."It's not my fault that I'm so beautiful"Hyde said with a smirk as he played with his own hair."But you seriously got distracted just because someone was looking at you?I didn't know you're such a crybaby" Sakura added, once again joking."You get embarrassed over things that other people do, you're the only crybaby here" Hyde 'insulted' him, though he didn't really mean it.

Sakura once again leaned in to hug Hyde, "Aw thanks for calling me a crybaby, can I be your crybaby?" He asked, though he once again was quite obviously not serious.Hyde suddenly became distracted again, but this time he didn't know why.He soon realised that he could no longer focus on Sakura talking to him, and it was concerning him. He didn't feel as if someone was staring at him this time, though. He just felt pressured to look behind him. He debated with himself for a few moments whether he should listen to that feeling or not, which he ended up actually listening to whatever feeling he got. He turned around, and couldn't find anything...

until his eyes met with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Though the two were a bit far away from one another, Hyde's eyes had been locked with the other man's. Hyde couldn't stop staring at this beautiful man, and it seemed like he couldn't stop staring at Hyde either. Hyde really admired the kimono he was wearing, his beautiful, long, wavy blonde hair, and his eyes... Hyde was certain he'd be soon to get lost in them. He noticed that the boy he was staring at had soon looked away, probably from embarrassment. Hyde soon snapped out of it, "Hey, Sakura, I'm gonna uh... get another drink" Hyde excused himself, "Yeah that's fine" Sakura responded with. Soon, Hyde was seen to walk away, to 'Get a drink', though he was actually planning something else. He walked through the crowd to find the boy he had seen earlier. And after a short amount of time, he had spotted him. Just in that moment, his eyes lit up, but he tried to hide his excitement and stay confident. 

Hyde had just approached him, he was nervous to the slightest amount but he just tried to push it away. He noticed the boy he wished to talk to was talking to someone already, another man with long red hair. Hyde didn't know want to give a bad impression of himself, but then this man noticed him and was soon to look at him once again. "Hey" Hyde started. The blonde's face suddenly became extremely red, and he seemed to be very shy, "Hi.." he quietly responded.The red haired man that he had previously been talking to smirked, as he watched his behaviour."What's your name?" Hyde asked.The blonde had been so shy, he could barely even say anything, "It's... Yoshiki" he answered, though barely audible, Hyde still managed to understand him. "Yoshiki!? I know you... you're... from X JAPAN!" Hyde recognised him as, shocked. Hyde had known of him before... and possibly may or may not have had a slight crush on him before. Though he's never expected to meet this man from such this amazing band.

Yoshiki nervously blushed, "Yeah I'mYoshiki.... what's.. your name?" He shyly asked. Hyde just smiled at him, "My name is Hideto, but I use Hyde as my stage name!" He explained, with that same smile kept on his face. Hyde began to once again admire Yoshiki's beautiful hair, it reminded him of a mermaid's hair. "You know, Yoshiki... your hair is so pretty.." Hyde complimented. Yoshiki's cheeks immediately became red, he didn't really know what to say since he couldn't think. Though he wouldn't like to admit it, he had found Hyde extremely beautiful, himself. He also loved Hyde's beautiful hair, whether he would be able to say anything or not. "Thanks.... I-I love your hair too, you're.. really pretty" he admitted. "You're welcome, princess." He said, now twirling some of his own hair around his fingers. "And thank you, too." He thanked as he continued playing with his own hair, but this time with a smirk on his face.

"By the way... So you're from X JAPAN.. You changed the band's name a few months ago, didn't you.You're the drummer, right?"Hyde asked."Yes.. it was X before." Yoshiki confirmed, nodding his head."You're so talented, I can see why your band is already so popular.People must go crazy over you."Yoshiki had blushed again, "I guess they do, I'm really surprised about it.."He admitted."Are you an actor?Or a musician?"Yoshiki asked."I'm the vocalist of a band called L'Arc~en~Ciel."Hyde answered with.Yoshiki just smiled, "You're a vocalist?So you enjoy singing? I like your voice... it's very calming for me to hear." He complimented. Though he very much did genuinely enjoy hearing Hyde's voice."Yeah!A few months ago we just released our first album.But I've listened to some of your songs before and I really like them.I think you'll become extremely successful"

"Thank you.." Yoshiki thanked him, as Hyde had genuinely made him happy."No problem....Anyway, how old are you?"Hyde asked, causing Yoshiki to blush as Hyde once again used that nickname."I'm 27, what about you?""I'm 24.. I really thought you're younger than me"Hyde admitted, laughing.Yoshiki became surprised, "You thought that I'm younger than you?!You're probably disappointed that I'm old then..."He sighed, with disappointment in himself.Hyde soon felt bad, "What?!Why would I be disappointed in something about you?Everything about you is perfect, princess."He insisted, soon followed by him wrapping his arms around Yoshiki. Though Hyde was much shorter, it had still been very enjoyable for him to hug Yoshiki. Hyde also had been very unexpectedly warm, which was a nice surprise for Yoshiki. Yoshiki had also noticed, he loves everything about Hyde. But especially his confidence! And of course his hair...

Just as they were about to back away from eachother, Hyde put his lips up to Yoshiki's ear, "You know, Princess...... you're so beautiful." He whispered to him, twirling some of Yoshiki's hair around his finger before backing away, leaving Yoshiki's cheeks as red as cherries. "H-hide-chan! Why would you tell me this around other people?!" Yoshiki complained, he of course loved when his crush, Hyde, would compliment him, but he was getting embarrassed when there were people around. "What, you want me to stop flirting with you around people?" Hyde asked, soon getting an idea, "Then let's get away from people..." he started, "And do something fun." He continued, with a smirk on his face. A look of shock appeared on Yoshiki's face, "What do you mean?" He questioned. Hyde just motioned his hand, in a way of asking Yoshiki to follow him, all keeping the same smirk he had.

Yoshiki decided to follow after Hyde, and from the smirk on Hyde's face he had a bit of an idea to what it would be. He nervously looked around as he followed Hyde, to make sure whether anyone was watching them or not. He was quite worried someone was watching them, though nobody actually was. As Hyde led him through the crowd, he suddenly stopped his tracks before turning around to face Yoshiki. Only to smirk at him before opening the door in front of them.He'd led Yoshiki into the washroom.Yoshiki already kind of knew what this meant would happen. Though, he surely had no complaints. He followed Hyde into the washroom, both hoping nobody would see them together as that would probably be awkward. Soon after following him, Hyde had already had himself and Yoshiki in a stall, followed by him locking the door. 

As Hyde was about to start, Yoshiki couldn't wait even a second, causing him to immediately force his lips onto Hyde's.Yoshiki was holding back from instinctively placing a smile onto his lips.Hyde had to admit, he was quite surprised such this shy man was able to get to his lips first.But he could feel the excitement in Yoshiki, and because of this he could just sense that Yoshiki was a virgin.Hyde let Yoshiki do what he wants for a moment, such as controlling their lip movements, before taking over himself.He roughly placed his hand on Yoshiki's shoulder, and began grinding his knee against Yoshiki's bulge. Yoshiki moaned as he got caught off-gaurd, giving Hyde the chance to let his tongue enter past Yoshiki's lips, into his mouth. Hyde explored through all of Yoshiki's mouth with his tongue, causing Yoshiki to become very jumpy as he wasn't used to this.

"Ah～!" Yoshiki moaned as Hyde bit his tongue. One thing that Yoshiki had noticed was that Hyde's tongue had such a sweet taste to it, he never wanted to stop tasting it. Hyde slipped his hand through the edge of Yoshiki's kimono, gliding his fingers along the tender skin on Yoshiki's chest. He once again tried to distract him by sucking on his tongue, as he now started to rub his finger against one of Yoshiki's nipples. Yoshiki was unable to stop moaning now,

That had changed as soon as they heard someone opening the door to the washroom. 

Now that they knew someone else was in there, Yoshiki covered his own lips, in the sense of a gesture for Hyde to be quiet. But Hyde wouldn't stop, he continued grinding against Yoshiki with an intention of making him moan. Yoshiki had become so nervous, and worried about what would happen if he did. Hyde continued to play with Yoshiki's nipples as he grinded his knee against his bulge. Yoshiki was about to lose it, but just as Yoshiki was about to let out a moan, Hyde quickly pressed his lips onto Yoshiki's. Yet lightly enough to not have caused Yoshiki to make any noise. The two continued softly moving their lips in sync with one another in the intention to keep quiet, occasionally getting a taste of each other. At this point, whoever had previously entered the washroom had already left.

Yoshiki slowly separated from Hyde, "Hey.. what time is it?" Yoshiki curiously asked, as to him it seemed to be already quite late. But of course for the time where he is with Hyde, it goes by quickly as he enjoys it so much. "Hold on," Hyde started as he opened the door to the stall they had been hiding in. He walked over to the sinks, where there had been a clock placed on the wall. After taking a short glance, he began to walk back over to Yoshiki. "It's nearly midnight, 23:47." He answered. Yoshiki became a little sad, "Wait... doesn't that mean it ends soon?" He questioned, receiving a response as Hyde nodded his head, yes. "But, Hide-chan.. I don't want to leave you" He admitted, becoming quite disappointed. "It's okay. If you want, we can go to your house." He suggested.

Yoshiki smiled, "Oh! Yeah Hide-chan! Then we'll do that!" He agreed as he ran up close to him, soon wrapping his arms tightly around him. Hyde's cheeks became so red, he really couldn't resist Yoshiki at all. Really, he was way too adorable for Hyde to resist, especially while Hyde could see his smile. "Let's go!" Yoshiki told Hyde as he grabbed his wrist, and quickly led him out of the washroom. There hadn't been nearly as many people still at the party as there had been earlier, meaning that since of that, it would become easier to spot the two together. They had just decided to go out a different exit, so they wouldn't have had time to be noticed. As they walked through the streets of course in the goal of getting to a car that could take them to Yoshiki's apartment, the first to be spotted was what seemingly was one of Yoshiki's bandmates. Who Yoshiki decided to run up to.

"Hey, Pata," Yoshiki started. "Hm?" The man who Yoshiki talked to, Pata, questioned. "Do you know where the car is?" Yoshiki asked. Pata had thought for a moment, then remembered. "Its behind the building the party is hosted at" he explained. "Thanks!" He thanked him before running back over to Hyde. "Hide-chan lets go!" He suggested before once again grabbing onto his wrist, then running as he lead them both.Yoshiki lead them both through the parking lot behind the building.After a short time of leading Hyde, Yoshiki had finally found the car he was looking for. "Here!" Yoshiki told him as a sweet smile appeared on his face. Yoshiki even opened the door for him. "Oh, you didn't have to, Princess. If anything I should've opened the door for you" Hyde put himself down a bit, though it was sweet of Yoshiki anyway. "You first" Hyde told him

Yoshiki stepped into the limo, soon followed by Hyde. "Where to?" The driver asked. "To my house" Yoshiki told him, before heading to the back of the limo with Hyde, and closing the window that leads to the front so that they couldn't be seen or heard. Yoshiki and Hyde had sat down right next to each other, and Hyde let Yoshiki lean against his chest. Yoshiki smiled and then began to twirl Hyde's hair around his finger.Hyde smiled out of instinct, "I know what you want" Hyde admitted before stealing a soft kiss on Yoshiki's lips as Yoshiki continued playing with his hair.Yoshiki couldn't help but to only find Hyde's hair gorgeous.His long, silky hair was really another reason why he had been irresistible to Yoshiki. 

After tasting Yoshiki's sweet tongue again and backing away, Hyde could only look deep into Yoshiki's eyes."You're gorgeous"Hyde reminded Yoshiki before leaning in to cuddle him.Yoshiki held onto him so tightly, he of course would never want to let go of him.Yoshiki had leaned against Hyde's chest, so Hyde took this opportunity and kissed Yoshiki's forehead.Yoshiki wrapped his arms around Hyde's neck, while latched onto him.It was really making Hyde blush, his face was tomato-red by now.They held onto eachother like this for quite awhile, as they both had quite loved the feeling of it.

When they had arrived to Yoshiki's house

Yoshiki climbed off of Hyde's lap, resulting in them both getting off of their seats and soon climbing out of the car.They had walked towards the entrance and Hyde could already notice that Yoshiki's house was very nice!Yoshiki got out a key and unlocked the door, followed by him and Hyde entering the house now with Yoshiki closing the door behind them."Where do you want to go, Hide-chan?" Yoshiki asked.Hyde thought for a moment as he decided, "Well... remember earlier in the washroom?Then let's go anywhere we can continue." Hyde suggested.Yoshiki blushed, "Hide-chan... my room." Yoshiki told him as he gestured his hand for Hyde to follow him, which Hyde listened to.He noticed really how big Yoshiki's house is, as he walked through it together with him.Yoshiki soon led him to a room which Hyde assumed was his, as he'd stopped to open the door.

Hyde had been continuously stepping towards Yoshiki, until he caused Yoshiki to fall back onto his own bed.Yoshiki smiled at Hyde as he climbed onto his bed, soon to pin him down.Hyde immediately attacked Yoshiki's lips with his own.Hyde's forcefulness caused Yoshiki to moan, making a perfect chance for Hyde to roughly let his tongue slip into Yoshiki's mouth.Hyde bit Yoshiki's tongue as he began to force his hand down the edge of the kimono he'd been wearing. He pinched one of Yoshiki's nipples as he continued to taste his tongue. Yoshiki moaned into their kiss.As Hyde kept pinching him, Yoshiki was getting quite jumpy which caused him to lose his own focus and instinctively grab onto Hyde's arm.Hyde soon broke the kiss and noticed a wide smile on Yoshiki's face.He had looked both so sweet, and beautiful."Hide-chan.." Yoshiki started, as he looked up at Hyde."Take me." He begged, soon to notice the lust that filled Hyde's eyes.

Hyde started by nibbling on Yoshiki's neck, "Ahh, Hide-chan～!" Yoshiki moaned, pleasing Hyde.Hyde placed his hands onto Yoshiki's hips as he went further to Yoshiki's chest, leaving kisses all the way down.Hyde continued leaving short but rough kisses on Yoshiki's neck and chest as he began undoing more of Yoshiki's kimono and juban. He'd backed away from Yoshiki's chest, to untie Yoshiki's kimono. Hyde then removed the juban, meaning that now most of Yoshiki's skin had been exposed. At this time, Yoshiki had still had his arms through the sleeves of the kimono, though all of his torso and legs were exposed. Except there was one obstacle, which was Yoshiki's boxers. Hyde pulled the hem of them, which caused Yoshiki to slightly raise his legs up so that Hyde could slip them off. Hyde had just noticed how thin exactly Yoshiki was, he only looked to be about 45kg. As soon as Hyde had slipped Yoshiki's boxers off of him, a look of shock had appeared on Hyde's face. First off: Yoshiki was extremely hard! Second: As anyone could guess by Hyde's reaction, Yoshiki was huge!

Hyde slowly stroked Yoshiki, causing him immediately to moan. Of course every stroke of Hyde's was perfect, pleasuring Yoshiki to the fullest. Yoshiki had assumed Hyde had a great amount of experience.. which, well, he did. But that was with girls, as Yoshiki is the first guy that Hyde has been with. Hyde once again grabbed Yoshiki's hips and this time he licked the tip of his cock. To no surprise, yet bringing much pleasure, Yoshiki tasted amazing. Hyde began sucking, lightly though. As he paid attention to Yoshiki, he observed that Yoshiki likes it rough. Hyde began sucking quickly, and from Yoshiki's moans he could tell he was enjoying it. Hyde took more of the length into his mouth, and continued sucking, gradually getting rougher and rougher. Hyde was unable to fit all of Yoshiki's length in his mouth, though he had wished to as it tasted so good he couldn't help but to want more.

Suddenly, Hyde nibbled roughly enough that it was almost like biting on him. Yoshiki moaned soon before Hyde stopped sucking and backed away. Hyde took off his jacket, then began to undo his shirt. Though he soon noticed Yoshiki staring at him, which he knew what this meant. Yoshiki pushed Hyde's hands away and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, and once he took it off, he threw it onto the floor. Yoshiki then unzipped Hyde's pants and began to pull them down Hyde's legs. Hyde could sense the excitement in Yoshiki, as he even had a slight smile on his face the whole time he was undressing him. Once Hyde's pants were completely off, Yoshiki decided to feel Hyde's bulge through his boxers. Yoshiki blushed so heavily, that Hyde immediately noticed, "H-Hide-chan, you're so hard..!" Yoshiki exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. Hyde smirked, "Well, since you like it so much, princess...." Hyde started, before slipping his boxers off, "Why not get a taste?" Hyde suggested. 

Yoshiki stared into Hyde's eyes, he had become even more shy. "Hide-chan, are you sure I can?" Yoshiki nervously asked. "Do it, princess." Hyde told him, as he spread out his legs. Yoshiki got closer and closer until he eventually had pressed his tongue against the tip of Hyde's cock. Yoshiki started to suck on it, but only lightly. Hyde then pushed Yoshiki's head toward him a little bit, forcing more of his length into Yoshiki's mouth. Yoshiki began to understand, he started sucking harder, causing Hyde to even move his hips foreword. Yoshiki sucked hard, like as he'd do with a popsicle, only instead enjoying the taste of Hyde more. Hyde was trying so hard not to moan, but he may have ruined that intention, he moaned. Continuously. Yoshiki felt so pleased to hear Hyde's moans, as it let him know that what he was doing was good. "Ah, Princess～I'm coming" Hyde told Yoshiki, soon before finally climaxing. Yoshiki moaned as the liquid was released into his mouth, soon to swallow it all.

Yoshiki just stared into Hyde's eyes, he still had so much adrenaline from just a few minutes ago. "Hide-chan I want more! I want you inside of me～" Yoshiki purred. Hyde had noticed Yoshiki had become a little bit more straightforward.. or a lot. "Do you have any lube?" Hyde asked. Yoshiki wasn't sure what to say, since he didn't have any "No-" "Vaseline will work" Hyde interrupted, as he noticed a bottle of it on the bedstand next to him. Hyde grabbed it, and squirted some out of the bottle. He then began rubbing it all over his cock, and once he had a good amount he set the bottle back onto the table. "Yocchan. Spread your legs." Hyde commanded, with Yoshiki obeying him. Hyde was soon to enter through Yoshiki's walls, Yoshiki immediately let out a heavy moan, almost like he was yelling. Hyde began thrusting into Yoshiki, quite roughly too as he had been having a bit of difficulty.

"You're so tight, fuck!" Hyde yelled. As he thrusted into Yoshiki, Yoshiki was in quite a lot of pain as he had never felt something like this before.Hyde thrusted his hips back and fourth, and Yoshiki was moaning continuously.Though Yoshiki was very tight anyway, Hyde's thrusts were still quite fast and seemingly effortless.. though that wasn't the case. As Hyde thrusted he began to nibble on the skin on Yoshiki's neck. He left kisses down on his skin along with it, leaving Yoshiki only to be in bliss. Both were so close to climax, though Hyde wasn't planning to tell. "Hide-chan I'm gonna come～!" Yoshiki yelled as he climaxed, which was unexpectedly at the same time as Hyde. Hyde released his seed into Yoshiki, while Yoshiki released all over his bedsheets. Hyde then pulled out of Yoshiki and collapsed onto Yoshiki's bed. Yoshiki smiled as Hyde wrapped his arms around him. Hyde pulled blankets over both him and Yoshiki. Both panting, Hyde still smiled as he had his arms around Yoshiki.“I love you” Hyde let him know before they both fell asleep, cuddled next to each other.

_**2020 Present** _

Yoshiki blinked a few times before fully keeping his eyes open, he was both confused and tired.As he stretched his arms out, he was only to notice that he was alone in his bed.He became even more confused, and maybe a little worried too.He was soon to let his feet fall to the ground as he got off the bed.He took some steps around his house, until finally he entered into the kitchen.He noticed Hyde was in there.Yoshiki smiled as he noticed such a nice surprise, that Hyde had made them both breakfast.“You made O-zoni?” Yoshiki asked as he leaned up to Hyde to hug him.“I love you” Yoshiki said before tightly hugging him.Hyde gave Yoshiki a peck on the lips before he sat down at the table, and gestured his hand as an invitation for Yoshiki to do the same.“Hide-chan thank you for making breakfast” Yoshiki thanked him before picking up the chopsticks set on the table.

“No problem, I love you” Hyde told him before he soon took a bite of his O-zoni.“You mean like when we first met?” Yoshiki asked.“What do you mean?” Hyde questioned, “Are you asking if I love you as much as I did when we first met..?” He asked.Yoshiki soon felt guilty as he’d felt Hyde had gotten the wrong impression, “No, I-“ “Of course I do.. I love you more now than I could’ve back then..Though maybe I’ve become a little wiser with time.. I’m old, and less useful than I was then.”Hyde, almost sadly, admitted.Yoshiki felt bad about ever asking this question in the first place now, “Please don’t say that about yourself Hide-chan..Don’t put yourself down.. You mean everything to me” Yoshiki asked of him.He had become sad from hearing Hyde’s words, and hated to hear him saying things like this about himself.“Why else would you think that I married you?” Yoshiki asked Hyde, in the time that a soft smile curled onto his lips.

Soon Hyde grinned, “How long has it been anyway?” He questioned, as he was tired he couldn’t really remember.Yoshiki thought, “Well we met in 1993, so we’ve known each other for almost 27 years.But we didn’t get married until 1997 which would be 23 years.” He explained.Hyde was a bit surprised, “It really doesn’t seem like that long..Maybe because time seems to go by quicker when you’re enjoying yourself” He guessed as he chuckled at the thought of it.“I’ve really enjoyed being with you all this time anyway..” Yoshiki paused his words, “Hide-chan I’m so grateful that I’m with you”he admitted.“Me too, really, princess. I could never want anyone else besides you.. because you’re always mine.I hope we can be together forever.”He fantasised, too, Yoshiki loved the sound of that.


End file.
